Kingdom Hearts Another Story Back to the Beginging
by VI-Melody-of-Illusion-IX
Summary: Just what the title says.. Title stole from GInger Snaps Well R&R Flames will be used by Axel to Burn Toast.


A young girl with Red hair and Topaz eyes runs around the yard of her new home. Living on an Island was new to her. She had always Lived in the City. The Island she moved to was small no more then 2000 people resided on it. Her family was the newest members of the community. Now Aya was not shy she was hyper for her age. She had short Red hair and Topaz Eyes. Her Sun Dress had on zipper at the collar ((Think Little Riku's shirt.)) and her Red Shoes looked like the ruby Red slippers form Wizard of OZ. She was a Care-Free little Girl with a Great Imagination. She did not have many Friends in the City sadly because she often talks to her self. So she has Imaginary Friends.

"Aya?" Asked a Raven haired women. "Yes mommy?" Aya asked looking at her mom she had Aya's baby brother on her hip. "The 2 families who live across the street are coming over for dinner go get washed up Kay Sweetie?" Her mom said. "Kay Mommy!" Aya says and goes to get washed up. As she washes her hands she hears the door open and people walking in. "Hello Miss. Cleevely." She hears her Mom say. "Hello Ms. Fukazawa, I have been Meaning to ask are you Japanese?" Asks from what Aya Guesses Miss. Cleevely. "Yes I am, My first husband was American though." Her mom says. "Oh Did you get a?" The other women asks "No He Died the night my Youngest was born.." Aya's mom says. Aya walks down the stairs kind sad. She missed her daddy. One of the reasons they moved was her dad had died. But Aya cheered up when she saw two other girls at the bottom of the stairs. One had Long pretty Blond hair and aquamarine eyes. Her hair was pulled into two braids. "So pretty.." Aya thought to her self. Then she saw the other girl. She had short brown hair and Emerald eyes. Aya frowned looking In a Mirror. Her Red hair hung loosely around her chubby face and her Topaz eyes seemed to blaze when the Light hit them right. She did not find her self pretty at all.

"Ok Girls Why don't you go get to know each other?" Asked Aya's mom. "Ok.." The Blond said shyly. The 3 Walked to the huge back yard. "So what's your name?" The brown haired girl asked. "Umm Aya.." Aya says lowly. "That's an Pretty name!" Misa Shouts happily "I'm Misa!" Misa says. "And I'm Alex." Says the brown haired girl. "So did you ever go to Japan?" Alex asks Aya "Once when I was really Tiny, or so Mommy says." Aya says "Where did you live before you came here?" Misa asks Interned in this new girl. "I lived in Small town Minnesota.." Aya says "That's pretty far away.." Alex points out. "I know, It's far away!" Aya says "Ok Girls Dinner Time!" Aya's mom yells and the three go to Eat knowing this was the start of a good friendship.

10 Years later….

"Aya time to get up!" Aya herd her mom yell but she chose to ignore it. "AYA! Wake Up Alex and Misa are coming over and you better be up when they get here!" Aya's mom yelled. "Fine I'm Up!" Aya yells getting out of bed her Organization Undies clanging lightly((The chains and Junk)) as she gets up. She looks through her closet and Picks out the same thing as always her Yellow Dress with one long sleeve and one short Sleeve, with like 3 zippers on it, Aya loved zippers. Then she put on her Blue Zipper hat and went down stairs to wait for her Friends. They Arrived and had a lunch of Sea Salt Ice Cream ((AKA: Bubble Gum flavor (1) )) Chips, and Ham sandwiches. They all sat down to play Kingdom Hearts II . Aya giggled remembering the time Her and Alex had stayed up all night playing KH II Trying to get to Demyx's second appearance. The total count

for time played was 14 hours. (2). They played for a bit then Aya said..

"Awarm, beautifully sunny day on Dauphin Island…"

"It's always sunny." Alex mumbled, looking over at Aya. Her short, brown hair could just be seen over the top of a book, face obscured by the 7th Harry Potter book, which she was reading for the 20th time (that day).

"You… you know, we really shouldn't fight." Misa said, smiling at Alex, as she stood up, setting down a PS2 controller. The TV beside her had a Kingdom Hearts 2 Pause Screen up. She looked at Aya and Alex cautiously with her aquamarine blue eyes.

"I'm not fighting, I'm just making a statement." Alex shrugged, marking the page and setting the book down. She smirked at Misa, her emerald green Eyes narrowing a bit.

"Okay, okay. How about this?" Aya asked, turning around to face the two with Topaz eyes blazing in the sunlight filtering in through the window.

It was another warm, beautifully sunny day on Dauphin Island.

"I'm find with that." Alex nodded, going back to her book.

"Hey, why are we talking to nobody?" Misa asked, in sudden realization of the words floating above them (In Kingdom Hearts fashion, no less).

"It's because I'm the narrator!" Aya said, gleefully.

"Just get ON with it, then!" Alex hissed, walking away to find a quieter spot to read.

(A/N)

It's a joke of sorts me and Alex are to lazy to make Sea Salt Ice cream and so we just call bubble gum Sea Salt.

True Story We did stay up all night playing KH II. We drank Dr, Pepper worst of all we had a Anime convection the next day.

So any ways this is a prolog of Sorts to Kingdom Hearts: Another Story You can read it Here: /s/4482140/1/KingdomHeartsAnotherStory

It's Just really how Misa,Aya, and Alex, met for the first time. I borrow the end part form the story so don't kill me Alex. Anyway Read and Review. So just tell me if you like it!


End file.
